


You Were Gone

by RoanOaks



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoanOaks/pseuds/RoanOaks
Summary: He's back, after so long, he's back.





	You Were Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Angsttttt

Peter's gaze focuses briefly on his shoes before his eyes flood with tears. Vision blurring as he hears the small drip drops of them hitting the floor. His hand comes up to clutch at his hair, palm digging into his eye and he clenched his other fist at his side, small, repressed sob ripping it's way through him. His back slides down the wall, his body curling up.

The sobs start coming a little harder now as he uses his other hand to grab more of his hair, both palms digging into his eyes as he runs furiously to stop the enslaught of tears. His body shakes and he can hear the silence that spreads the room like a violent plague. His throat burns and his eyes burn and his palms keep digging into his eyelids, causing strange and distorted shapes of colors to form in his sight from the pressure. His arms tucked in as close to his body as he can manage. Pressure building in his chest as he tries to curl up as tightly into a ball as possible.

"You were gone," he sobs, and he repeats louder, for all the world to hear, even if only the two in the room can. " _You were gone!_ "

His sobs are pathetic little sounds that rack through his body in jagged shudders, tears feel more like lava than salty water as they make their way from his eyes down his cheeks and drip, drip, dripping with small sounds onto his lap. "I know," is the response, whispered as tentat I've hands reach to lightly trace his ear, hesitant and unsure. "I know, and I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

Peter doesn't look up, just shakes his head as another sob rips through him in much the same water floods in when a dam breaks. "You were gone," he repeats, and he keeps saying in between sobs. "You were gone. You were gone. You were gone!" It's like a lifeline, a desperate plea for this to be real.

More hesitant touches and Peter unconsciously leans into the hand, hoping for the contact to be real and seeking comfort in its familiarity with a desperation he's only felt a few times before. And the whisper of soothing words in a voice he thought he'd never here again.

"Where did you _go_?" His voice is broken as his sobs die down just enough so that he can look up with glassy eyes at him, lip quivering before another sob takes him.

"I don't know, I don't know, I didn't want to." He replies, and there's such truth in his words.

"I thought you were dead," Peter spits out bitterly, "Gone forever. I thought- I thought-" his words die out as another sob burbles up and tumbles out of him like a delayed explosion.

"I know," he responds, and Peter is being pulled into that familiar chest and those familiar arms. He's sobbing all over again, clutching at him in hope for the man to be real. The same smell, the same feel. His heartbeats the same and he can hear its familiar rythym. And all it does is make him cry harder in relief. That he was back, and real, and _alive_.

"Don't do that again," he mumbles into the chest, trying to regain his tear as he bitterly adds on. "I thought you were dead."

"I won't," He responds, and there's truth in his words. "I can't die, anyway," he tries for humor and Peter sniffs, trying for a smile as he looks up and pulls the mask away.

He's there. He's real. He's back. He's Wade.

And he's not going away this tim.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?


End file.
